Semiconductor processing technologies aim at a precise setting of a wafer thickness. In insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) a precise setting of a target distance between a field stop zone and an emitter is essential for ensuring high short-circuit current capability, for example.
Therefore, it may be desirable to improve a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device by improving the setting of a semiconductor body thickness of the semiconductor device.